


the grateful one

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's Past, Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Derek wants to maketheir first time good.





	the grateful one

Derek makes sure that his first time with Stiles happens in a bed, Stiles deserves that much, deserves what Derek never got, even if Derek feels like he deserves Stiles at all.

Yet it is Stiles who is achingly gentle with Derek, giving him first he never got.

It's all slow kissing, naked skin and hands, bodies rubbing together as neither is ready for more, and it's perfect. 

Derek will always have it, a flushed happy Stiles in his arms, kissing him as they move,kiss and… 

“Thank you,” Stiles says, lazily contented.

Derek thinks that he's the grateful one.


End file.
